Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: Au fic. Duo Maxwell is a depressed and suicidal teenager. Wufei Chang and Quatre Winner are two runaways desperate for a new life. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton just happened to get involved. Five teenagers, five distinct ways of life. Can they rescue each other from the pain they all share. 1x2, 5x2, 3x4, 1x2x5. Revised Chapter 3
1. Duo 1

Title: Two Sides of The Same Coin

Summary: Au fic. Duo Maxwell is a depressed and suicidal teenager. Wufei Chang and Quatre Winner are two runaways desperate for a new life. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton just happened to get involved. Five teenagers, five distinct ways of life. Can they rescue each other from the pain they all share. 1x2, 5x2, 3x4, 1x2x5

Warnings: Mention of suicide. Flashback of non major character deaths. May contain Mpreg. Shounen-ai, romance, friendship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Savior

* * *

I looked out into the far distance, my violet eyes vacant as tears flowed continuously down my hollow pale cheeks. The churning blue sea beneath me was beautiful, so peaceful and inviting. I was scared, but I was ready, ready for it to take away my endless worries and lure me into an everlasting sleep. I took a deep breath, calming the last of my frazzled nerves, and stepped off the bridge, closing my eyes as I fell to the bottom.

I hit the water like a ton of bricks, wincing at the impact, but soon smiling as I felt the air leaving my lungs. This is it, I thought. What would my family think of the way I was choosing to die? I knew my father wouldn't care, after abandoning us years ago, but my mother, a nurse at our local hospital and a single parent would have been disappointed. She valued life more than anything.

I remembered the last time I spoke to with mother, and the last thing my mother said to me was, "I love you" That was before my whole world came crashing down around me. As I opened my eyes to a deep blue wonderland for the last time, I saw something moving toward me. It was beautiful and I smiled, immediately recognizing it a beautiful angel coming far too late to try to save my soul.

As the figure came closer, I realized he wasn't an angel with white wings, but a boy with determined onyx eyes, and flailed, gasping in a huge mouthful of salt water. I grasped my throat as arms wrapped around my waist, and the boy began to drag me back to the surface.

Panicked, I fought back, clawing at the boy's hands, feeling light-headed as we reached the surface only to pushed back underneath it again. The boy swam faster, his eyes bulging as we managed to reach it again. "He must be crazy." He was saying, I tuned him out as I coughed up some of the water, wheezing to get air as I was carried up the bank and laid on the grass, He tilted my head and pinched my nose closed, I tried to fight back as the mysterious boy leaned over me, his mouth covering mine in an effort to breathe air back into my lungs and give me some much-needed relief.

With my lungs hammering against my chest, I leaned over on my side, coughing up more water and blood, my throat burned from the action as tears leaked from the corner of my eyes. I looked at the boy who saved me; a male not older than me with short dark hair was glaring back at me.

I opened my mouth to a silent scream, as I was grabbed by the wet collar of my shirt and lifted off the ground, my feet dangling. "What the hell is wrong with you, Onna? Are you suicidal?"

"I-I," I tried to speak but found my throat too raw to do so, and shook my head to answer his question; my long chestnut hair fell over my face. I was grateful, for at the moment it protected me from the boy's angry stare.

"Y-You what? If you want to die, do it on someone else's time!" He screamed, shaking me out of my stupor. I said nothing as he let me go and I fell hard on my knees, the mysterious boy dropped down on the bank beside me. I watched as the boy grabbed his hair, trying to shake some of the excess water out of it and muttered." Oh man, that was exhausting."

I couldn't respond, for at that moment, my body decided it had enough for one day and I fainted. The last thing I saw was curious onyx eyes looking over me, before my world went dark.


	2. Duo 2

Chapter 2 - Unconscious

* * *

_I should have been the one who died that day..._

I stared, my eyes filled with horror as I gazed at the tattered remains of what was once my mother's brand new top of the line Mercedes. This couldn't be happening, it was all seemed unreal. It had started to drizzle a few hours earlier, only to turn into a downpour as we made our way home from a late shift at the hospital where my mother was nurse.

We were only three blocks away from our house, when a semi truck sped out in front of my mother on the road and the car started to slide on the wet gravel. My mother was screaming as she ended up losing control of the car, she warned me to brace myself as it rolled twice, before slamming into the metal guard rail.

I was thrown from my seat in the back and through the window, landing on a pile of wet grass at the side of the road, both of my legs were badly broken. But despite the immense pain I was in, I managed to lift my head and spot my mother lying just a few feet away. I reached for her, desperately wanting to see if she was alive.

Tears slid down my face as I saw the uneven rhythm of her chest. I could hear sirens blasting in the distance and knew it was too late. I looked around the best I could yet despite it, I couldn't spot neither the car or the truck that hit us.

* * *

Two weeks later, and a small memorial stood at the far end of the road from where I was standing, paid for by the doctors at my mother's hospital. A white flag with my mother's name was written on it. I clenched my teeth, biting down hard on my bottom lip as it trembled and held my hands to my chest in a silent prayer. Why... Why did this have to happen to me. Why was I the only one to make it out alive? She should have been the one standing here, not me. Was this God's way of punishing me for renouncing religion?

I shook my head in a desperate attempt to rid myself of those memories. I placed the bundle of white roses I carried in the middle of the memorial and bowed my head in respect. Tears still falling from my eyes, I whispered. "Mom, Forgive me, I'll be joining you soon, so please wait for me."

* * *

Authors Note: This chapter is Duo's dreaming. Next chapter shall be up shortly and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Quatre 1

Chapter 3 - Quatre 1

* * *

_Why did you have to die?_

That was the question that as a 10-year-old, I managed to ask myself repeatedly as I looked on solemnly at my grandfather's funeral. Dozens of beautifully colored flowers lined the walk way leading to the gold trimmed casket. Men dressed in fancy black suits and rigid faces stood guard near the front of the church.

Many two-faced attendees quietly observed me, the sole heir of the multi - billion dollar law firm that my grandfather started in his youth as I stood silently beside my father, my eyes downcast and hands clenched tightly together.

The funeral ended half past six and I could feel myself being watched as I was led away from the church that I used to attend with my family and toward a limo. I entered the limo a head of my father and turned to face the window.

"Quatre?" My father had said." Turn to face me."

I didn't, keeping my eyes on the passing cars in the road way. When I felt a hand gripping my shoulders tightly, I let out a yell as I was forcibly turned around in my seat.

My father looked at me with barely held contempt and clenched his hands on my arms making me wince." Don't disobey me, boy." He said, letting me go to rub at my reddened arms.

"Your training will begin tomorrow."

* * *

At 16 years old, Id like to say that i learned something from my childhood, but nothing comes to mind. Nothing that is aside for the abuse I suffered at my father's hands and his shady business dealings. It was there that I learned the art of heckling.

"One fifty"" I said, biting the inside of my cheek as I waited for the shop keeper to either accept or refuse my offer. I stood among many people searching out deals in the market place. "One fifty" The man shook his head as if he was reluctant to accept my price for his loaf of bread.

There were hardly any customers at this particular booth aside for a few street children begging store owners for food." Will you accept my price or not? I'm sure the other booth around the corner will be happy for the extra business."

That wasn't all the way true, although the other booth had a better choices and was more popular. The prices were more than I could afford at the moment, bur he didn't need to know that.

"Hold your tongue, one - fifty it is." I handed him the money and accepted the bag of bread and headed down the street to where I stayed.

I shifted the bags in my arms, using my elbow, I managed to hit the top of the key lock opening the door to the hut that I shared with a friend, that I lived in and walked inside. The hut was nothing amazing, it was small, a measly one bedroom apartment that was no longer occupiable according to the sign that lay across the side

I laid my bags on the stained countertop, massaging at my temples at the headache I felt coming in.

I could never find the energy to complain about the tattered wallpaper, holes in the wall and the scarce bugs that I'd find hiding inside the kitchen sink.

It was home and the best I could see myself doing until we could find a more reasonable job. For now, We were barely surviving on the money I brought home from my job.

I laid my grocery bags on the kitchen counter , placing this month's groceries away. I turned off the flickering light and I went to turn in for night.

I walked through the door attaching the kitchen to the living room. The room was sparsely decorated with worn paintings my room-mate managed to dig out of the dump, an ancient tuner tv that we'd seen someone throw out as a delivery man unloaded their flat screen tv. and paused at the figure lying on the sofa, their long hair was loose and lay around them, and their clothes lay on the floor beside the tattered couch.

She was covered with only with a thick white towel, the only towel that we owned. I found myself approaching the couch to question the girl. _Maybe she's broken intending to steal something? What I didn't know since we owned nothing of particular value. Or maybe she was homeless and was looking for a place to stay for the night. The street was no place for anyone hoping to survive in this city._

With these thoughts, I reached down to shake the girl awake. Startled eyes flew open and instinctively took a step back as she looked back at me with large violet eyes." Who are you?"

To be Continued...

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorites/followed this story. Italics are the characters thoughts and feelings. Please R and R and let me know what you think.


	4. Quatre 2

Chapter 4

* * *

The girl looked up at him with tired and frightened eyes, her chestnut bangs lay limp against her forehead and her back was tense against the sofa as if she was trying to make herself disappear.

He said nothing, unsure of how to break the awkward atmosphere that filled the room.

It was then that the back room door opened and we both jumped, her because it was from behind her and me because he didn't know that anyone else was here.

"Quatre? What are you doing back so early?" He asked, coming to stand in front of the sofa.

"My boss let me leave early today, so I went shopping but that's besides the point." He told him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Who is that?"

He pointed to the girl who had yet to say anything and was instead, watching the two of us with a scared look on her face.

"I don't know, I had waited to ask that myself."

"Why? What is she doing here?" The girl eyes widened as if she was surprised but he ignored her in favor of his response.

"I brought her here, after I saved her from drowning."

"Drowning?" He repeated, looking at 'her' a little more closely, that explained why she was holding a towel and the lack of clothes she was wearing.

"Yeah, I'd been down at the peer and saw her jump of the bridge. I tried to stop her but she had already jumped so I went in after her."

"She was trying to commit suicide?!" Quatre repeated, unable to keep the shock and anger from clouding my voice.

"Why did you bring her here? Why didn't you drop her off at the hospital or psychiatrist?"

"Because they would ask to many questions, that's why."

"I tried asking her questions early when I brought her a change of clothes, but she had fell asleep. Now that she's awake, I can finally get some answers." He rolled my eyes at his eagerness and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first, I mean she's probably scared and confused, waking up in a strange place with two guys talking about her like she's not even here." He paused for a moment, taking in words and nodded.

"Good idea, you go first."

"Well, for starters. My name is Quatre, and the guy who saved you is Wufei." He said and waited for her to introduce herself, but she stayed quiet, holding her head in her hands. Her long hair cast a curtain around her body nearly covering her completely and we shared a look over her head.

Wufei shrugged his shoulders at Quatre's questioning look and he rolled my eyes." Um Miss?" He asked hesitantly not wanting to scare her again, he slowly laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to stand up suddenly.

She lifted her head to show them a bright red face and reached down to untie the towel that was tied tightly around her chest. He quickly turned his face as they both yelled in surprise. " What are you doing?!"

"...Um Quatre?"

"What?"

"You can turn back around."

"Is she dressed?"

"No need. She's a he, but he could have just told us there. No need to be an exhibitionist." The blush on his face turned an even brighter red and he stomped his foot angrily, cheeks puffed out in anger causing the other two to laugh at his childlike antics, but he picked up the towel, tying it back around himself.

"Are you still not going to talk?"

"I think he's mute." Quatre said after a minute of silence

"That can't be right, he spoke to me at the lake."

"Ahhhh!" Two heads turned to the boy shocked as he opened his mouth wide revealing two small rows of white teeth, alternately pointing at his throat and open mouth as he gestured to them.

"He's hoarse?!"

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
